HERE WE GO! yes AGAIN!
by kdikatts
Summary: funy very funy...r
1. Default Chapter

*Bakachan: Well first of all i just wanted to say that i do not own and will never own raistli...(cough) ...Dragonlance..though its a shame because I could do wonders with that magi....magistical dragonny plains.  
~kurochan: you r such a perv!!!  
*bakachan: no im not...im just expresing my feelings for the dark arts..and that dar-  
~kurochan: HEY!!!! hold it...we better start this story before its rated r  
*bakachan: i agree...though i would prefer to tell you guys that you ..if you may...PLEASE REVIEW!!! kuro will kiss your feet if you do!!! ^*  
~kurochan: HEYYYYYY!!!! I told you to keep that secret....but anyways ill do anything -well not anything- for you guys to review and help me with this story ...it is my  
*bakachan: ::clears throught::  
~kurochan: it is OUR first fanfic...and a hilarious one at that...i also whant to teel u guis that all the screw ups r heers (vacachan!!!)  
*bakachan: ::rolling eyes:: i told not to drink that thing under your bed, it smelled sour! ..but no , but here we start with our characters!!!  
*~baka/kurochan: MATA NE!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Our first character is Tanis. Everyone knows him for being the whining little baby not knowing to choose between the woman that could kick his a** three times to Qualinost or that little elfy girl from Qualinost. He is the leader though nobody knows why ..(~ maybe because nobody else uses their brain...). Apart from being torn by two women he is also torn by two races. Being elf and being human, having two homes and not really belonging to neither.   
  
The next is our famous thie---- KENDER!!!! He is known by the name of Tasslehoof. He's that little kender that once you feed you cant get rid of. You know the pesky mosquitoe in you ear that keeps on biting and although you smack wont leave you alone ( the only difference is that mosquitoes die faster) ...(* try leaving Tas with Raistlin for a few minutes to see if he survives). Everyone likes him but no one can support him (* hmmm...sounds like you)(~i know i just noticed!)  
he's the go-getter in the clan (*yep he goes and gets the trouble)(~but what would be of Flint without his Tas)(*That just sounded sooo weird)  
  
Our follow up is Flint! He is the oldest and scarred to be the one that makes the group slow down. He cant stand Tas but cant live without him(~ UYYYYYYYYYYY). He follows Tanis because by tha looks of it has nothing better to do. I dont really want to talk much about him cuz he's not that important in the story(~HEY!!)....yet.(*better?)  
  
Next off is the Most Glorified OF Them All...Raistlin. He is the most dark(*and most cute and interesting and even more cute and smart)(~stop it already!) and intelligent in the clan. He say he doesnt follow Tanis that they are just happening to be "going in the same direction". (~yeah we all believe that one) He only rarely shows a smile and when he does...oh boy, and we also rarely hear his laugh (~ which is a GOOD thing)(*for those who actually read dragonlance youll know what she means).  
  
The 5th guy here is The Dark One's bro....Caramon. The Idiot in the group. He is so in love with Tika or whatever (~Satirrrooooo![1]) and even his brother is disgusted by the relationship or whatever (*come on we're talking about the guy that cant define what he drinks for his 'cough') He is stupid, big, and satiro (* reminds me of my brother...)(~hehehehe).  
  
Following them is a plainsmen called Rivierwind. He never really trusted humans much less elves,and now that he met someone thats half of both he follows him!!! (*stupid or what?). I wont talk to much about this character because basically he bores me.   
  
The woman, the cleric, the plainy thingie. She is the cleric of Mishakal and heals every one thats hurt or whatever. Shes delicate and beautiful. On her wedding day she was astonishing and that little elf thing stole it away form her(*thats another reason i hate her).She really id=s good hearted and I cant seem to see what she see in that stick of a boyfriend.(*youre jealous arent you)(~[slowly losing the color green from the cheeks]...me jealous..of HER?!!! )  
  
STURM!!!! the one that has to obey every single thing you say. (~ i would hate to be a knight). He cant leave you to die , he cant disobey your orders...so whatever you need he has to be there to attend you( if youre a lady more of course)...(~OH GEORGEYYYY...a cup of vino blanco please![2]).  
  
Tika is the one that doesnt knwo how to fight (*sounds like someone i know). She basically does more damgae to her friends that get in the way than she does to the enemy. But of course whatever she's enfronting trys to run away thinking shes a complete maniac.(*jeje) Shes like sooo in love with the idiot but afraid about evrything people have said about love...(~tiene miedo de que se lo...[3])(* HEYYYYYY!!!! stop it..rated g remember?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Bakachan: Well thats it for now..go on to the next chapter and dont forget to review..BUT BE GENTLE!!  
~Kurochan: bla bla bla...  
*Bakachan: Translation --- GO AND R&R  
*~Baka/Kurochan: MATANE!!! GENKAI DENE!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1] aperson who likes people wayyy younger than them..  
2] a cup of white wine please  
3] she afraid that hes going to .... 


	2. What IS it?

{\rtf1 \ansi {\fonttbl {\f0 \fswiss Geneva;}}{\colortbl \red0\green0\blue0;}  
  
{\*\listtable{\list \listtemplateid14381 {\listlevel \levelnfc23 \leveljc0 \levelfollow0 \levelstartat1 \levelindent0 {\leveltext \levelnfc23 \leveltemplateid19694 \'01\u8226 ?;}\f0 \fi-360 \li720 \jclisttab \tx720 }\listid23312 }}  
  
{\*\listoverridetable{\listoverride \listid23312 \listoverridecount0 \ls1 }}  
  
\pard \plain \f0 \fs24 \cf0 *Bakachan: Im so sorry folks for not having started the chapter since last year!  
  
!\par \pard ~Kurochan: yea. she says that she was preparing early for New Year's..or whate  
  
ver.\par \pard *Bakachan: thanx for the reviews!!! they were kul (~cool...\uc1 \u172 \'ac\uc1 \u172 \'ac')...COOL...ha  
  
ppy?\par \pard ~Kurochan: VERY...well lets just start the story already....jeesh...\par \pard *Bakac  
  
han: alrighty then...\par \pard *~Baka/Kurochan: MATA NE!!!\par \pard \par \pard ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\par \pard \par \pard "TANISSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!...WHAT IS THAT?", Tassle  
  
hoof sat straight up and held his hand to his mouth trying to hold his laughter.  
  
\par \pard \par \pard "Can you please go away and put the leaf BACK DOWN?", Tanis covering the parts  
  
of his body the showed(*he he he)(~what showed?)(*shut up...)(~just wondering).  
  
.\par \pard \par \pard "But it looks so weird...and its so big..."..(~am..isnt this rated g) (*yea..  
  
.why?)(~nevermind)\par \pard \par \pard "None of YOUR business"..."Go back where you came from will   
  
you."\par \pard Through all the racket made Goldmoon had managed to wake up and walk to wh  
  
ere Tanis had contained his laughter so much that he was now rolling on the floo  
  
r giggling so hard that tears rolled down his eyes.\par \pard \par \pard "Whats all the noise about.  
  
..you know people are sleeping", she yawned and lifted up the leaf which covered  
  
whatever in the world Tanis was doing ..(~or undoing)(*stop it)..Goldmoon open  
  
ed her eyes and rubbed them to verify what she was seeing (~jooo vidajena[1])(*t  
  
e puedes callar?[2]).\par \pard \par \pard "Amm... what is that? and why ..forget it...but is that w  
  
hat I THINK it is?"\par \pard \par \pard "Havent you ever seen one before?"..."jeesh woman and I tho  
  
ught you had been around..."\par \pard \par \pard "Yea but Ive never seen one so big..i mean and so   
  
Colorful and why there...shouldnt it be ...", Goldmoon pointed to somewhere on h  
  
is body,Tanis wasnt looking . He was to busy looking down the hill where he saw   
  
Sturm, Caramon and Flint.\par \pard \par \pard ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~\par \pard *Bakachan: wanna know what they looking at...check to next chapter?\par \pard ~Kuroch  
  
an: I know what they looking at....hmm and it aint pretty...jejeje\par \pard *Bakachan: pl  
  
ease people dont think bad just r&R and help me ok..its still my (~cough)..OUR   
  
first story...k?\par \pard ~Kurochan: bye bye\par \pard *~Baka/Kurchan: Matane!! GENKAI DENE!!!!} 


End file.
